


My world

by dawntea



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawntea/pseuds/dawntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna had nothing to look forward to life anymore and after cutting himself off from the world and becoming a recluse, Iemitsu finally gives up on Tsuna- resorting to calling on Reborn for help. R27</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

My World

Chapter 1: Prologue

Beta'ed: eclipsed flower

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

xxx

Tsuna had locked himself in for half a year. If he had been living by normal standards, he would have been a high school boy by now.

But he had locked himself in and rarely ever went to school ever since his idol, Kyouko Sasagawa had been accepted into Midori High School (an all girls' school) instead of a normal, public high school like Namimori. It had ruined his spirit, having lost anything to look forward to in school anymore.

And another factor, to his dismay, was that the bullying had taken a turn for the worse. He had become ridiculously knowledgeable about first aid, seeing as he had to wrap bandages around new injuries everyday, even when he gave in and had his money stolen – but those weren't the only reasons why he had given up on life.

Nana had died. His kind and loving, beautiful mother Nana – and no one could figure out why, or who. Nana had been found in the middle of a pool of her own blood. Someone hadcmurderecdher.

His father, Iemitsu, who had already been absent for most of his life turned into even more of a workaholic. Iemitsu had cracked jokes and tried to talk to Tsuna for a while, but he had his share of grief, and upon failing to coax smiles out of Tsuna, had given up. He had chosen to work more and even when he was home, he was always drunk.

Tsuna lived alone now. He dealt with it in his own way – he worked part time jobs at night and slept through the day.

Sometimes, he even went to school. Iemitsu tried to lecture him, but Tsuna was too wrapped up in himself to ever listen to him. Sometimes Iemitsu used force. It had surprised Tsuna at first, a bucket of cold water, because Iemitsu was his father. He wasn't supposed to be the one to use force and actually harm him. Tsuna got enough of that from the bullies.

That had been when Tsuna's hatred for the man began to fester. Tsuna hated him for leaving him and his mother. Tsuna hated him for his broken promises – he used to demand Iemitsu to play with him or teach him like other parents taught their kids, but he always broke the promises he made. Tsuna hated his job – because every broken promise and every moment Iemitsu was away from Tsuna and his mother was because of the job.

If only Iemitsu had cared about him more, if only he had showed it earlier, maybe it would have been fine. If only Nana had never been murdered. Maybe Tsuna would have been normal.

But it had been all too late.

xxx

Iemitsu had called Tsuna last night. From the way Tsuna saw it, he was trying to ruin his life all over again. Iemitsu had apparently decided that Tsuna needed a home tutor. But he obviously didn't. After all, he didn't go to school anymore - what was the point of having home tutor when you didn't even study anymore?

Tsuna wouldn't accept it.

xxx

Stepping off the plane in the Namimori airport, Reborn ignored the curious stares he received and headed for the

address Iemitsu had given him. It didn't take long for Reborn to reach the Sawada Household, and he had specifically timed his arrival so that he would be able to observe a full day in Tsuna's life. Iemitsu had given him a file on Tsuna, but it wasn't to his satisfaction. So he had to gather information by himself.

Flashback

Italy

Vongola Nono, also known as Timoteo Vongola, had lost his two biological sons due to the conflict over the inheritance of the boss position of Vongola. It had been decided that his other son, Federico, would take the position as Vongola Decimo.

"I only teach the best," Reborn refused.

"Just help me old friend. It would mean so much to me," Iemitsu pleaded.

Reborn sighed. There would be no benefits in teaching Tsuna. He wouldn't take over the position of Vongola Decimo or

be the leader of CEDEF like Iemitsu - there was Basil who had been trained for most of his life and would eventually take over for Iemitsu someday. That only added his pain to know that Iemitsu had kept all this from him.

"He's cut himself off from the outside world and won't let me help him. He won't listen to me anymore."

"Fine," Reborn finally relented after a few moments of consideration. "But you know my methods are not soft," he warned.

Iemitsu grinned broad and wide. He knew he had placed Tsuna in the right hands.

End Flashback

Reborn sighed. Such a troublesome child. If only Tsuna knew how much Iemitsu loved him and hadn't decided to immerse himself in his work, and subsequently the lies that followed and distanced him from his son.

Reborn knew - he knew how broken Iemitsu had been after Nana had died. He knew how the man had wanted to go

home so very badly, agonizing over the school-play that he had promised to attend with Tsuna. But it hadn't been safe.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently to see his new prey—eh, student.

When the door finally opened, Reborn studied the boy and supposed Iemitsu's rants about his son did have some truth to them. Tsuna had some bandages that looked freshly applied, his brown eyes were lifeless—the eyes of a human who had accepted that they had no purpose in life and was struggling to simply exist.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn," Reborn introduced himself, "The home tutor."

Tsuna looked him for a few moments, disinterest eyes studying him, before closing the door on his face without saying anything.

Thick, throbbing veins became prominent on Reborn's head. People who ignored him were sent to hell, personally.

xxx

Tsuna had been wondering what kind of person that Iemitsu had sent. But there was nothing he could learn from a

baby. Tsuna had sighed and decided that he was better off to ignore 'Reborn'.

That was until the second his door was destroyed by the baby with a strange, green pistol.

"I have no openings. My true line of work is assassination," said Reborn. "And my job is to teach you, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna flinched as he remembered his nickname from middle of school. Every bit of his nickname "Dame-Tsuna" made horrible sense to him. He failed in academia, always having scored lower than average students at school. He couldn't play any sort of sport without tripping up and either injuring himself or some poor, unsuspecting classmate, and he didn't have any friends.

"Just leave me alone!" Tsuna snapped, the baby's black eyes staring up at him unflinchingly. He didn't like the sympathy of others. He was fine the way he was. What right did Reborn have to come and destroy his world?

"That won't do," Reborn decided firmly, and smacked Tsuna over the top of his head, causing him to fall unconscious.


	2. Change

**My world chapter 1 : Change**

**BETA'D : eclipsed flower**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR.**

Xxx

**It was one of the days that Tsuna had went to school, and as usual, he had failed on all of his tests. To make it worse, he had faced bullies who were more than glad to inflict several new wounds on him. Tsuna had gotten home earlier than usual. He didn't want his Sensei or anyone elseto take their stress out on him and cause him more pain**

**He felt dejected, useless, and just simply tired at everything. No matter how much he tried, he failed again and again. Like on his tests. Even when he had studied, he had only gotten thirty out of hundred. No one wanted to help him so he couldn't ask anyone. His Sensei had given up, only seeing him as a loser and wouldn't help him anymore.**

**No one wanted to talk with him or be his friend. And his home tutor had simply come to his house with nothing to teach him.**

**Even though his mother, Nana, had loved him, she had also accepted the fact that her son was 'no good' and useless. He didn't like that. He had wanted Nana to be proud and praise him. He had wanted Nana to be happy and so that no one would dare to make fun of her. But she was gone. Dead. Murdered. He had lost his chance to prove his worth to her, and make her proud.**

**He was simply tired of everything. It was time he gave up and accepted that he was no good at living and useless at fighting back**

**It was meaningless to try to fight back. No matter how hard he tried, his mother would stay dead. His father didn't care about him and nobody expected anything from Dame-Tsuna.**

**"I'm home….." He muttered quietly. He was too embarrassed to face his mother because he had failed his test again and he didn't want to make her worry about his injuries.**

**But there was nothing to great had forgotten again. Nana was dead. A dull pain throbbed in his heart, but he pushed it away.**

**In the end, he was the same as that man. No good, always lying and making Nana wished he had the power to change that.**

XXXX

Tsuna woke up crying, something he'd never done for a long time. After so many dreamless nights, why did he have to dream about that day again? The day that his world began to crumble and destroy itself.

 

He didn't want it to change.

"Time to wake up, Dame-Tsuna," a voice called out to the teenager who was barely aware of his surroundings.

A sharp kick to his stomach jolted him wide awake. Tsuna let out a cry and before he realized it, he was kicked again, this time from the other side and was pushed off his bed, flying through the air from the force. His tired body slammed into a wall mercilessly, like a rag doll.

Tsuna sent a hateful glare at the violent infant.

"I'm hungry. Go make me some food," Reborn ordered.

Chocolate brown eyes blinked. When was the last time he ate? Last night? At lunch? He never ate properly anymore.

"There are some cup noodles. Just make them and go away," Tsuna said and buried himself back into the bed.

After he said that, Reborn landed another kick onto his face.

"What are you doing?!" Tsuna snapped.

"I mean cook me food properly, Dame Tsuna, and I can't make cup noodle anymore. I already burned them all because they're not good for your health."

Tsuna paled at the thought.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

Reborn smirked. "Don't worry about that. I will make you a leader in life. Now go cook me some edible food and go to school."

Xxx

'Are they finally gone?' Tsuna thought, panting and leaning against the alley walls behind a garbage can.

"He's got to be around here somewhere, go look for him!" a voice close by barked out, followed by the sound of footsteps coming closer.

Tsuna slowly sank to the ground, sighing in relief as the group of bullies ran past. He had been running from Mochida-senpai who held a long-lasting grudge against him. Just because he had lost a kendo match against him in middle school. It had been a fluke, anyway, but since then, Mochida hadn't stopped bullying him.

 

That was why he never liked going to school anymore. Just five minutes there, and he was already facing trouble. If only Reborn, the devil disguised in a baby's body hadn't forced him to go to school, he wouldn't have been in this mess.

Oh… how life hated him. For a second, a wry smile flashed across his face, a bitter one full of loathing and hatred of life. Because of his reputation, he had been made fun of by others since primary school

Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed. So many things had happened in the last 24 hours and it was getting on his nerves. He really wished everything would go back intoa normal, familiar pace. He didn't mind his life like that. At least he didn't get hurt by others too often. Only when he deigned to go to school.

"Running away? You really are Dame-Tsuna. Real men fight with their dying will," Reborn commented, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"I would lose anyway. There's no point in fighting. And what do you know about me?" Tsuna said wearily.

The infant looked up. Two, huge, pitch black, innocent eyes, baby eyes stared right into his. "I know, Dame-Tsuna, the pathetic loser who always runs away from everything. The no-good kid who can't be man enough to stand up for himself, but even so, I believe that you will be able to defeat Mochida with your dying will," the infant replied confidently.

Tsuna scoffed, "Last time was just luck. I never beat Mochida again –and even if I did, they wouldn't stop treating me like trash."

Reborn whacked Tsuna head with green hammer and left him alone amongst the trash, where he really belonged, Tsuna thought sardonically.

Xxx

Tsuna stepped through the sliding doors of his classroom, and went over to his desk at the back next to the window. He felt a little nostalgia. It had been a long time since he had gone to school.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna!" Yamamato called.

Yamamato was a star in the kendo club. He could become captain if he didn't slack off in practice and wasn't a first year like him. In middle school, he had jumped out off of the roof, and barely survived, because his arm had been broken. He had quit baseball after his recovery and became serious with the path of the sword instead.

Even after that, unlike him, Yamamoto Takeshi was athletic, though he hadn't exactly excelled in academics. He was the total opposite of Tsuna. He was popular, tall, out-going and friendly with people. And since he didn't focus on baseball anymore, his grades were good.

"Yes?" Tsuna asked, flustered. He was never good talking with people like Yamamoto.

 

"Mochida-senpai asked me to bring you to the gym after school. He wanted a match with you like in middle school. One on one."

Tsuna shivered at the thought. It had really been just pure luck. He had only beaten Mochida that time, once. It wouldn't happen second time. He would have to run away after school like always and lock himself in again.

"Well, good luck," Yamamoto told him cheerily with a smile on his face before leaving.

Xxx

After school

It was raining and the gym was filled with students. After all, it was history that the kendo club captain would go and challenge a useless weak guy, the famous Dame-Tsuna of the school. The fight itself promised so much to laugh at!

Who would pass the chance to watch Dame-Tsuna make a fool of himself like tripping in the middle of match?

But sadly, the brunet had chosen to be a coward and had run from the match. Yamamato had helped him run.

"Don't get me wrong, Tsuna. I'm helping you this time, but I won't ever forgive you," Yamamato said.

Tsuna went numb at his words. It was fine if Yamamato hated him. He deserved it. In middle school, Yamamato had sought his help, but he had given the wrong advice and had inadvertently caused Yamamato to break his arm.

He had been afraid to approach and console Yamamato after that. He was afraid that he had messed up and made Yamamato jump. He could be considered a killer. He didn't want that.

"At least it opened my eyes to people like you. You're just a loser who is selfish and will hurt other people for his own sake."

Tsuna just stayed quiet; he didn't dare utter a word in fear Yamamoto would be even madder at him than he already was. He was right. It was all his fault. If only he hadn't given his useless advice, maybe Yamamato would have continued to do what he enjoyed and played baseball and be a star of it in high school too.

He could see that Yamamato still longed for the sport he loved and was searching for friends."I'm sorry," his voice was hoarse, as he gave the useless apology. He held back his tears. He refused to cry in front of Yamamato.

Yamamato just sighed and walked back to school, ignoring Tsuna.

 

Suddenly, Reborn appeared at nowhere like always."Ciaossu! I see you're running away again. Are you happy to run away from every problem you face like this, Tsuna? Mochida won't stop pestering you and you will always be Dame-Tsuna."

"It's fine like this."

Xxx

Reborn left Tsuna alone so that Tsuna could cool off. He gritted his teeth. That child was a hopeless case. Well, he wouldn't be soft on him anymore. After watching and collecting data about Tsunayoshi, he was finally done with his investigation. Now it was time to teach Tsuna what his Spartan methods were like.

But, it was so strange.

Many things could be gained from killing Iemitsu Sawada's child. The man had many enemies amongst the mafia, enemies whom would pay a great deal for the corpse of the Young Lion of the Vongola's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

But the house looked so ordinary. No observers, and no protectors either. Nothing. Reborn scoffed. Iemitsu was so naive. Sometimes he wondered how Iemitsu could be the leader of the CEDEF. Maybe Iemitsu believed that Tsuna would be saved only if distanced himself or maybe he just didn't care about the child at all. Tsuna could be considered lucky to have lived so long.

The mafia world was unforgiving, cruel and dark. He had seen many good people die and only the heartless ones who backstabbed others survived. It was a den of monsters. Children died early in their lives because they were either killed or experimented on due to their connection with the mafia.

Tsuna wasn't an exception. He was being played with by the mafia cruelly even though he didn't know that. Nana was clearly murdered by a member of mafia who held a grudge against Iemitsu. And his father had a sick obsession with the mafia organization, Vongola.

That was why at least this child would have normal life. Away from mafia. That was the least he could do for him, and he would make sure of it.

Xxx

Tsuna finally arrived home. The house was filled with silence and darkness. He had gotten used to that. He searched for a light and tried to not trip in the dark room.

If only he didn't go out. He wouldn't be forced to face trouble. He hated how he was reminded by others how useless he was. He already knew that, and didn't need it to be rubbed in. He hated how he troubled others. No one would miss him if he was gone, anyway. He knew that. He had tried to take his life several times. But he was too much of a coward to go through with it.

 

Tsuna shook off the depressing thoughts as he headed to the bathroom. He passed the mirror, taking a look at his reflection. It showed a gloomy boy who had many bandages covering his face and his eyes were void of any emotions. His bangs covered his eyes and there were dark circles under them.

He tried to smile. Instead, it looked like a grimace. He had forgotten how to do that in a long time.

'Just smile and your pain will go away.' He always told himself to do that. To brush away every trouble and run away from them and forget about it. He didn't want to solve his trouble because he knew he would mess up in the end, like when he tried to be a friend to Yamamato and gave him the wrong piece of advice.

Seeing his reflection made him feel even worse – his futility showed on the outside, too.

There was a rising feeling in his chest telling him that he didn't want to run anymore, but he brushed it off like everything else and returned to his dark world.

Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, This is Dawn Tea's Speaking. I'm very sorry I can't post the chapter till the latest chap at once ( chapter 10, re-post from fanfiction.net) because I'm very busy and I need to reread and edit some parts. Once again, I apologized.   
> I planned to update it at AO3 weekly to give some time to cool down and I need some time to breath (Yes, please spare me. My dear reader.)   
> Please give me review with your dying will!


	3. The Truth

My world chapter 2 : Truth

BETA'D : eclipsed flower

Disclaimer : I do not own KHR.

Xxx

When Tsuna woke up, he was surprised to find that Iemitsu had returned home. It had been an extraordinary long time since he had come home. Iemitsu hadn't even gonetoNana's funeral because of his work. He sighed. What was he planning? But whatever. It wasn't his business. He would ignore his useless father until he went back to work again. And everything would be fine.

He just had to make sure Iemitsu stayed far, far away from the kitchen and the washroom. When he was a kid and Nana had been sick, Iemitsu had tried to cook, keyword; tried. The food hadn't been edible and the kitchen was half-burnt in his failed attempt. And when he had tried washing clothes, the clothes had somehow miraculously been ripped apart and the washing machine broke.

He would wash and cook for Iemitsu even if he didn't exactly like it. It would avoid major headaches and save him from a lot of trouble.

"Hi Tsuna! It has been a long time since I've seen you, my son. You've totally grown up," Iemitsu tried to sound cheerful.

''Of course father, since the last time you saw me was three years ago," Tsuna said backdryly.

"Ahahaha, I see," Iemitsu laughed awkwardly, "How's school?" he asked. It sounded really forced. Tsuna found that Iemitsu's attempt at breaking the silence had made it even worse.

"It was…fun and my grades are fine, so I didn't need Tutor, father,"Tsuna lied, having decided to put them both out of their misery. Well at least the part about his grades wasn't a lie. His grades were good and not as bad as when he was in middle school. It was just his absences that were a little off and made his grades average.

"I see, but your teacher called me because of your absences. Are you slacking off again?" Iemitsu asked.

"Sometimes. But my grade are good so it should be fine," Tsuna mumbled. It was another one of those talks again. His father spouting off about the joys of life and trying to create a father-son bonding session, and already Tsuna could see that it would end terribly.

Iemitsu frowned. "That's not good. You should relax and have fun. How about joining a club? Like occult, baseball, boxing or even the discipline committee."

Tsuna resisted the urge to snort. His father didn't even know what he liked or disliked. Tsuna held no interest in things like supernatural phenomena like UFO or UMA, so there was absolutely no reason as to why he should join the occults ? No, just no. He wasn't athletic at all. And Hibari would bite him to death for even considering becoming a member of the disciplinary committee. After all,his classification was 'herbivore'. Besides, he wasn't all that interested in changing his hair-style just to join.

Clearly getting no response from him, Iemitsu finally ventured, "Do you know Gokudera Hayato?"

Xxx

"Now, don't be shy. Introduce yourself!" Iemitsu demanded.

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato," he ground out reluctantly.

Tsuna knew him. They shared a class in Namimori Middle School in his first year and Gokudera had always been known as a delinquent and trouble maker in school, but he was smart and always got a hundred on his tests and was popular with the girls.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Get along well, neh?" Iemitsu said. He clearly couldn't read the atmosphere.

Apparently, Gokudera would beliving with him now because his apartment had been taken down. So he had to live with him until Gokudera found a new apartment.

"Neh, let's help Gokudera-kun finish up with his luggage and we can have sushi. Papan has sushi vouchers from Take-Sushi," Iemitsu suggested.

Tsuna nodded and started to help but was suddenly pushed away roughly by Gokudera. Tsuna was shocked for a moment, a little hurt and angry before realising why Gokudera had done it. Gokudera had saved him from a bullet and had let it hit him instead.

There was a stranger in the room, and she held a small gun in her trembling hands. She kept it pointed at Tsuna, even as smoke curled up from the barrel from her shot.

"I won't forgive you, Vongola! Because of you my child died! I'm going to take my revenge and have you experience the same pain!" even as tears gathered up in her eyes, she cried out in Italian, leaving Tsuna clueless at what she had just said. When had she gotten in, anyway?

He was afraid. Very afraid. His mouth had dried up, and was sweating bullets and he had to stop himself from laughing at the irony of it. Hah. Sweating bullets.

Tsuna was helpless couldn't do anything. Useless. He truly was squeezed his eyes shut, resigned to his fate of being killed by a stranger.

He braced himself for the shot but when nothing happened, he opened his eyes to the woman collapsed in Iemitsu's , Iemitsu had managed to restrain her and had knocked the gun out of her hands.

"Tsuna! Call an ambulance!" Iemitsu ordered.

Tsuna didn't need to be told twice. He raced for the phone.

Xxx

Reborn had found a group of assassins lurking around today. That's why he had left Tsuna for a moment to dispose of any of those who could potentially hurt Tsuna. When he had left, he hadn't expected to return to so much trouble.

Reborn tilted his fedora. "I didn't expect to see you so soon, Iemitsu."

The man grinned slightly. "I know. But I missed my cute son so badly and decided to make a little visit. But he's as shy as always," Iemitsu complained.

"What's your plan anyway?" asked Reborn.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Why didn't you save your own son from the assassin? We all know that you're more than capable. Instead, you made Gokudera take the bullet for Tsuna."

"I needed to test Gokudera's loyalties first. You must know his reputation as a lone wolf in the mafia world and of his repeated betrayals to all of the Familgias that he has worked for. I needed to make sure that he won't be dangerous to my Tsuna," Iemitsu explained grimly and continued, "But he managed to reach my expectations."

"What if Gokudera didn't defend Tsuna? What if Tsuna was the one who had to take three bullets instead?" Reborn questioned coldly.

Iemitsu just laughed and said, "That would never have happened because no matter what, I will keep my son safe. Gokudera was lucky to have passed this test. Otherwise I would have had to eliminate him."

Xxx

The reason Gokudera had come to Japan, his mother's home-land was that three years ago, he had wanted to take a break from Shamal, his sister and father whom were always putting pressure on him and were now trying to force him to go back home and offered him big positions in his Famiglia.

Che. He didn't need that. He didn't need a family which could be bought and bribed with money. Gokudera wanted, needed, to search for a place he could belong and be accepted as one of their own. That was his intention. But no matter what, he could never find a place to fit in and was betrayed by all the Famiglias he worked for.

Gokudera still didn't understand why. He always tried his best!

So he decided to stop and had come to Japan instead. There he had met Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had heard the stories about Sawada even in Italy and had been jealous of him. Even though Sawada was pathetic, wimpy and hopeless, he was of the Vongola-blood line. There was mafia blood on him. He belonged. Something that he didn't have and ached for dearly. Many would gladly recruit him for his status,despite his uselessness.

That's why he hated, loathed Sawada. He couldn't do anything right, but would get what he wanted without trying.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked anxiously.

The boy had been by his side from the moment hehad woken up and fretted over him. It annoyed Gokudera. Sawada couldn't stop apologizing and offering him help. Che. He didn't need any help. Let alone from him.

"Do I look alright?!" he said bitterly and sent Sawada a death-glare.

"N-no..." The boy shrunk back into his seat. Che. Typical. Probably afraid of him. Coward.

Smoking Bomb Hayato scoffed at how pathetic the boy was. He didn't understand why Reborn, the world's greatest hitman was wasting time to teach someone like him. He would make Reborn go back to Italy with him and make a name for himself. so Vongola would accept him as Federico's right hand man.

That was what he had been thinking in the first place. He had never expected the leader of CEDEF to offer him the job of being Tsuna's bodyguard and promising him the position of right man he had dreamed of so many times for the future.

It was his only choice. Because of his damn blood. Many mafia Famiglias had rejected him, not sparing him a first glance, much less a second one. Now he had finally gotten the chance to prove his worth. And he wouldn't let it go. That was his only reason to stick with Sawada and put up with him.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. I'm really sorry. I'll help you in any way I can. Do you need anything?" Sawada asked, eyebrows furrowed in uneasiness.

"I don't need your help! Don't get me wrong! The only reason I protected you is because of my contract with the External Advisor of the Vongola. Nothing to do with you. My only goal is to be the Vongola Decimo's right hand. If not, I wouldn't be wasting my time here with someone like you. So just go away!"

The brunet flinched a little, but had to voice his curiosity. "External Advisor of the Vongola?"

Pathetic. He even didn't know his father held an important position. "Yes. Your damn fatheris a part of the biggest mafia group around. You didn't know?" He let a smirk curl on his lips when he saw the shell-shocked and almost disbelieving expression on the other boy's face. A sick feel of triumph went through him.

Xxx

It was impossible. His useless father couldn't be in the mafia. He was an oil digger who travelling over the world, as ridiculous as it sounded. It had to be a sick joke! It wasn't even funny.

"You're a liar!" he shouted at Gokudera.

"Of course not!" Just ask your useless father!" Gokudera replied right back at him.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. He had to get a hold of Iemitsu now before the man left again. He needed to make it sure of it. He shoved the door open with more force than necessary and set off to search for Iemitsu. Finally after a long search he found him talking with a doctor about Gokudera's health.

"Hey, Tsuna. Why do you look so puffed out?" Iemitsu asked

Tsuna panted. He needed some air to circulate to his poor over-worked lungs before he could talk again.

"It's a lie, isn't it?! Gokudera-kun said you're a part of the mafia. That's not true. Right? Right?! Just tell me he was lying!" Tsuna pleaded, his voice cracking on the last word. There was little hope in his dull brown eyes.

The goofy grin which was usually plastered all over the man's face was absent and the serious look on Iemitsu's face was unsettling. Tsuna never knew that he could make such a face.

Wearily and after a few moments of consideration, his father told him, "Gokudera told you the truth. I…I lied. My job isn't being an oil digger or a man of the earth. It's just my cover. My real job is in the mafia and that woman who shot Gokudera was an assassin. She was targeting you because…" Iemitsu sighed, "Because she held a grudge against me." Then he dropped the bombshell. "And this is because I'm the External Advisor for the Vongola. It's a big position in mafia world."

Tsuna felt a little faint. So Iemitsu had lied to him and his mother all this time. Did his mother die just because she had been married to Iemitsu? She had done nothing wrong! And Iemitsu continued to stay in that world. The same world that had killed his mother.

He covered his ears, the blood rushing past sounded like a tsunami. No more. He didn't want to hear any of this again. Just, no more! His head felt like it was going to explode.

"But you can relax." Iemitsu's words filtered through, regardless. "Papan will ensure your safety. You have Reborn and Gokudera. They will protect you from any harm…and I won't appear in front of you again. It's just that I suddenly became more famous and many assassins are trying to kill me. It will become dangerous for you too," Iemitsu said and patted Tsuna's spiky head comfortingly.

They were all lies! They had to be! Tsuna didn't want to trust that man again. He told himself that he didn't care the slightest. If Iemitsu truly cared about him, he would stay with him. He had almost been killed and inadvertently caused Gokudera to be heavily injured. Who knew what would come next? And all that man could do was bloody pat him on his head like a child?!

"Well, Papan must go work now!" he said cheerfully, leaving a still shell-shocked and simmering Tsuna behind him.

Xxx

"What you are doing sitting around like this, Dame-Tsuna? You should be by Gokudera's side and guard him. After all, you owe him your life."

The brunet smiled tiredly. "He said he didn't need me…and he said he didn't intend to save me, Reborn. So I…I better get out his way, I guess…" whispered Tsuna, almost too low to be heard.

"Are you blind? He saved you from a bullet and let it hit him instead," Reborn said.

"But he wasn't sincere. He only did it because it was his duty to do so!" Tsuna snapped, voice rising a little.

Reborn raised his eyebrow. "Doesn't it matter? The fact he saved you and is hospitalized because of that won't change. You must help him, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna winced. "He'll just reject me again!"

Reborn smirked and kicked Tsuna in the face. "Try again with your dying will, Dame-Tsuna! You won't grow up if you just give up at everything and what's with that ridiculous strong act? It doesn't suit you at all. You are dame after all. Dame-Tsuna doesn't need totry to look cool. Just cry if you need to!"

The brunet remained quiet, speechless. Even from the short time that Tsuna had known him, he knew that in his own way, Reborn was comforting him. Turning away from the hitman, he let out astrangled, muffled sound he had been holding in all this time. He let all of the emotions that had been hiding flow out freely. The floodgates had finally opened. And for the first time in a long time, he let his worries go and cried like a child.

Maybe having Reborn as his tutor wasn't all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciaousu. This's dawn tea. As I promised this is once a week update in A03.   
> While, in fact I just re-posting thing from fanfic. I wanted to update but I'm having very difficult school year.(I want to graduate ASAP, please)  
> Once again, I apologized (I'm wondering if I keep apologize. My apologize seems fake hahahaahhaha)  
> Ciao-ciao


	4. Threat

My world chapter 3 :Threat  
BETA'D : eclipsed flower  
Disclaimer : I do not own KHR.

He barely got a wink of sleep yesterday. All he could do was mull over the stories that he had been shared, realizing that his life could never return to what it had been before because of what had happened now. It hurt to know that he was hurting other people again while he was safe.

It was another day. Another boring day for Sawada Tsunayoshi. After Tsuna had learned his father was in the mafia,he didn't expect anything else from his father anymore. He would stop complaining, because it wouldn't change anything. And he drilled that one fact into his mind. He wouldn't expect anything anymore. He would stop hoping. And he was prepared to lose everything – including his life – anytime.

His life wasn't great at all. He had realized that fact a long time ago. The routine was like a sickness in him. It was one boring day and then another again. He sometimes hoped that someone would do him a favour and just cut off his life for him. Those were his thoughts before. But now he just didn't know anymore.  
But the real problem was Reborn. It was getting harder and harder to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't help but get flustered or disconcerted in Reborn's presence. That baby knew him better than he did himself. 

Sometimes he wondered if Reborn could actually read his mind, from the way he read his heart so easily. He didn't like that.  
Suddenly chalk hit his head square in the forehead, forcing him back to reality. The whole class laughed at him because he had been caught day dreaming in the middle of class.

"Sawada, come to the office later!" said Dino-sensei.

Dino was an English teacher at his school and his home room teacher. He was Italian and had become a teacher there not too long ago. He was actually kinder than the other teachers and popular with students. But he was clumsy. He wondered why Dino-sensei would sometimes lose all his coolness and be a klutz and trip over nothing.

After the class ended he was dragged to the teacher's office by Dino-sensei. Dino took a seat on his chair in front of his work-filled desk and looked at him with the most sincere expression on his face. "Are you being bullied?" he asked quite frankly.

Tsuna was taken back at the topic. "No…" He decided to lie. He wanted to end this as soon as possible. He had gotten used to that. And he didn't want others to be involved in his troubles again.

"Please be honest with me, Tsuna," His voice sounded awfully sincere.

"I'm alright," Tsuna tried to convince the young teacher.

"You don't look alright to me. Tell me why you don't come to school often? Why is your desk filled with so many scratches? Why is your body wrapped up in so many bandages? I'm worried about you – especially with the many rumours about you."

Tsuna gritted his teeth. Many bad rumours went around about him. There were rumours, that he was in the mafia – he didn't miss the irony – or he had actually bribed Gokudera to become his bodyguard because they had become close so suddenly. It was just so funny. They didn't know anything about him and the fact that they were making up all kinds of stories that just further proved how much that they didn't know him.

"I'm alright. You don't need to bother about me. Just pretend you don't see or hear anything, Sensei," he said, keeping a straight face.

He was used to other people asking if something was wrong with him before giving him empty promises, making the situation seem better before giving up on him and just pretending to not see his bruises or hear his screams when they realized –it wasn't their business so why bother?

"You are my responsibility Tsuna! How can I just pretend everything is fine when it's not?!" Dino reasoned.

"But my home-room teachers before you always do that! You should do that too… And it would save you from a lot of headaches and problems..." Tsuna suggested. It was strange. There wasn't any benefit in doing it. Why was Dino even bothering?

Dino sighed in defeat, "I will let you slip this time….But just promise me. When you believe me then let me help you," Dino insisted.

Tsuna blinked. The kindness was strange to him so he didn't know how to respond it. But he gave Dino small smile and made the promise anyway.

Xxx  
It was gloomy from the morning. The cloudy, black sky was bare of any weather at all. The sky kind of reflected his emotions. He didn't feel too good today. There was a tight feeling in his chest and he didn't particularly like gloomy skies. It reminded him of many bad things. His bad luck would go downhill too and his body would mysteriously feel weak.

He needed to be fast. Gokudera had been released from hospital today. The doctor hadn't wanted Gokudera to go home so soon because his wounds hadn't fully healed yet but the bomber insisted to on home as soon as possible to protect Tsuna.

His eyes focused on the sky. He hoped the bad weather would go away. He didn't like it. The sky without anything. It seemed lonely and broken.

"Hi Tsuna! Do you have a second? There's an important thing I want to talk to you about," Yamamoto broke his trail of thought.

Tsuna blinked and nodded anyway even though he felt uneasy around Yamamoto.

"I just want to ask what your relationship with Gokudera is. You just became close all of a sudden. I thought you didn't like people like Gokudera."  
Tearing his gaze away from the dismal sky, the brunet looked down at floor. "There isn't anything special between me and Gokudera. I just owe Gokudera a favour so I wanted to do my best to help him and not be a burden."

Everything happened so fast. One second Yamamoto was charging towards Tsuna with a deadly expression in his eyes, "Help him? Don't make me laugh. You're just using him." Yamamoto explained, all the while grinning sickly.

"Wha…?" His face lost all colour, almost resembling the sky up above. He felt the blood draining away from his face. Tsuna's hands were shaking, his eyes wide and staring at Yamamoto.

"You were almost killed by one of the assassins. You had begun to think you didn't want to die. You realized your life was precious when you just treated it like crap before. Isn't that true?" Yamamoto asked him, eyes glittering cruelly.

Tsuna gasped. "How could you know that?!"

The ex-baseball player laughed, but there was no humour in it, and showed him a strange ring with the rain symbol carved on it. "Do you know what this is?  
Tsuna shook his head, frustrated and clearly confused.

Yamamoto smiled. Clearly Yamamoto pitied him because of his obliviousness. "It's the proof I am one of the Vongola guardians – the Rain guardian. So I know everything about one of my Famiglia's hindrances, Gokudera, of course."

Tsuna was confused. All of this crazy, mafia talk was making his head explode. "Hindrance's?"

"Gokudera is annoying to Federico-sama. Federico-sama doesn't want Gokudera to be one of his guardians, much less his right-hand man, but Gokudera doesn't know when to give up. Sadly your father saw a chance and reissued his position to you. He gave him half of the Vongola Storm ring in exchange for Gokudera being your bodyguard,"

Yamamoto explained.

Tsuna bit his lips in frustration. Now that Yamamoto had mentioned it to him, Tsuna clearly had seen Gokudera wear a strange ring on one of his fingers like Yamamoto, but in a different shape. It made sense now.

Yamamoto laughed like mad man and said "I've begun to take pity on Gokudera. Just like that man, you saw an opportunity in Gokudera and put pressure on him, but you didn't even have any dreams or goals in your life. You used him. "

"No…" Tsuna whispered out.

"You aren't intending on helping Gokudera for his sake, but for your own selfish need to save your conscience."

"Th-that's not true…!" He answered but found that he couldn't look into Yamamoto's eyes. It seemed like he was staring straight into the depths of Tsuna's soul. Tsuna took a few steps back, horrified, and shook his head furiously. But wasn't it true? It felt as if his chest had been ripped apart. It hurt.

Yamamoto eyes darkened and clearly showed his disgust at him "Selfish. Ignorant. That's the very core of you. That's why I hate you. You just pretend to help other people and sacrifice yourself. Playing to be one of the good guys. But soon I will end it." 

"What…. What do you mean?" Tsuna couldn't help but stutter.

"I will end your pathetic struggle and give you salvation; what you have been yearning for, for so long…by killing you," Yamamoto whispered and there wasn't even the slightest hesitation in his words, his eyes clear and determined. He was dead serious. His eyes were those of a predator's and Tsuna was his prey.

Xxx  
"You look relaxed Tsuna. Even after your classmates declared he would kill you. You know his skill is of the best. That's why he earned the position as one of the Vongola's guardians," Reborn reminded Tsuna.

The brunet just blinked his eyes and laughed him off. "What are you saying? Stop joking around Reborn…"

"Don't lie to me, Tsuna. I saw it all."

Actually, Reborn had watched it and had not been pleased by the situation. He just wanted to make Tsuna know what he was facing now. The child would know sooner or later, so he had let Yamamoto reveal the information.

"What do you think you're you doing?" Reborn glowered.

"You see…. My next target is Tsuna! Let's play and have fun, ne?" Yamamoto declared playfully, his tone at odds with his cold eyes. He didn't seemt o mind the fact both Reborn and Gokudera would guard Tsuna after they found out Yamamoto's intention of killing Tsuna.

"What are you planning, Yamamoto?" Reborn asked. Reborn had a hint of an idea of what Yamamoto had in mind, but he just wanted to make sure.  
"Nothing! I just decided to have a little fun after all and you know the one who sent me? It was Gokudera's aneki (sister), Poison scorpion so I guess I will do her a favour. Two birds with one stone!" Yamamoto said cheerily.

It was bad…The timing wasn't good. Tsuna's life was on the edge of a roof. Yamamoto was one of the best swordsmen in the mafia world. He had forcibly taken the title from Superbi Squalo, one of Varia officers as The Third Emperor of swords in middle school. He had learned it all in a mere three month period.

Not the only that, but Yamamoto was a natural born hitman. He was extremely talented as a hitman even if Yamamoto himself didn't realize it. And Gokudera had gotten hurt too, and hadn't fully recovered yet.

But what was he planning? Yamamoto was The Rain Guardian of the Vongola afterall. He must know that killing Tsuna would be considered as betrayal to the Famiglia. Tsuna was Iemitsu's son. His title as the Vongola Rain Guardian could be stripped away, so why was he doing it?

"You know the consequences, right?"

The swordsman nodded, "Of course, but I will do anything to erase someone who will hinder Federico-sama and fulfil my duty as The Rain Guardian."  
Pathetic. Just blind loyalty, Reborn thought.

End Flashback

"I don't know what you're talking about, Reborn." The brunet still refused to tell him the truth.

Reborn smashed the table with his tiny fist,making the end of the table crack and earning a surprised gasp from Tsuna. "Don't underestimate Yamamoto. He was serious about killing you."

"I…I..." Tsuna couldn't find anything to say.

"Don't try to make any excuses," Reborn threatened Tsuna.

"Just…. Just don't tell Gokudera-kun about this! If he knows then he'll try to protect me again and will probably end up hurt again. He isn't even fully healed yet!" Tsuna pleaded.

Reborn raised an eye brow. "Don't worry about him. He was using you like your father was using him. It's the same. Even if Gokudera almost died to protect you. That's a risk he's taking out of his own volition, if he's serious about becoming the Vongola Tenth's right-hand man."

"I…I can't let happen. I already consider Gokudera my friend..." The brunet said, but Reborn ignored him.  
Xxx


End file.
